


It was the onions

by OfDonutsAndWomen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara thinks nobody loves her, Lena proves her wrong, based on a tweet, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfDonutsAndWomen/pseuds/OfDonutsAndWomen
Summary: They’re  cooking dinner together and while Lenas chopping onions, Kara is telling her nobody loves her anymore





	It was the onions

On any given Thursday, you could find Lena at Kara’s house, the pair of them dancing their way around the kitchen cooking together. 

Kara would talk about her day and whatever article she was writing, Lena would talk about whatever corporate fire she had to put out, and they would make each other feel better. 

Their own version of stress relief. Admittedly, it was her favorite part of the week. 

Until tonight, that is. 

Tonight Kara was going on and on about how Alex is too busy with Maggie and James moved back to Metropolis and Winn was always out visiting him. Which, apparently, left the reporter feeling unloved. 

It hurt. It hurt to hear her say the words. Lena loved her with all her heart but she valued their friendship far too much to ever risk it. 

She’d take the woman in whatever way she could get her and right now, that was as her friend. Just her friend. 

Kara was in the middle of saying that she wasn’t good enough for anyone to love her anymore because her powers were gone, lost in the final battle between her and Reign. 

That’s what Lena lost it. Tears poured out of her eyes and she had to set the knife down for fear of cutting herself on accident instead of the onions. 

Distantly she heard her friend asking her if she was okay. She nodded and blamed the onions. 

Suddenly, she felt herself being wrapped in the gentlest of hugs. She clutched the blondes shirt like her life depended on it as she wept into her shoulder. 

When she finally pulled away, she looked up at Kara and in an emotion induced moment, she uttered the words. 

“I love you.”

Damn it. Well, she thought, may as well keep going. 

“I love you as Kara Danvers, reporter at Catco. You’re so much more than Supergirl, Kar, you always have been to me. It hurts to hear that you think everyone’s left you because you lost your powers when I’m standing right here. Because I love you, Kara Danvers, I always have and I always will.”

Kara had looked down at her, shock written all over her face. 

“I love you, too, Lena.” And then she was cupping Lena’s cheeks and she felt lips gently brush her own. It was soft and sweet and briefer than she’d prefer, but she wasn’t about to complain. 

For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tweet I literally just saw


End file.
